Bandit
Erscheinungsbild Bandit erscheint als trainierter Mittzwanziger mit langem braunen Bart zwischen dem sich oft ein Lächeln hervorwagt. Unter seinen vielen Mützen und Hüten verbirgt sich eine braune Mähne, die fast bis zu seinen Schultern reicht. Der Mechaniker bewegt sich mit einem geschmeidigen, selbstsicheren Schritt zu seinen Abenteuern. Meist erscheint er dort in seiner Arbeitskleidung - einem Overall - oder lässiger Bikerkleidung. Persönlichkeit Nur allzu oft begiebt sich Bandit auf Abenteuer, sei es in der Werkstatt beim Versuch einem Höllengefährt den letzten Schliff zu geben oder um einem Bösewicht seinen rechten Haken zu servieren. Während dieser Eskapaten fokusiert er sich oft so sehr, dass er viele andere Dinge schlicht links liegen lässt oder gar vergisst. Bandit scheint seine moralischen Grenzen sehr genau abgesteckt zu haben, dementsprechend gibt es sehr wenige Grauzonen. So gilt der Einsatz von Gewalt in den meisten Fällen als letztes Mittel und auch dann nie mit der Absicht jemanden schwer zu verletzen. Ein Schurke kann seine Lektion nur lernen, wenn er auch am Leben ist. Eine der besonderen Ausnahmen sind Individuen, die sich an Leid und Tod von Lebewesen ergötzen, dazu zählen sämtliche Vampire. Grundlegend wird er jedem helfen, der in Not ist. In Situationen in denen Zeit ein Luxus ist, geschieht dies auch mal auf Verdacht das Richtige zu tun. Er hält große Stücke auf seinen Assistenten Heckie mit dem er den Großteil seiner Zeit verbringt. Dem erfahrenen Schrauber liegen neben Autos und technischen Aparraten auch ausgiebiger sozialer Umgang am Herzen. Nachdem es Unstimmigkeiten mit seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, wegen seinem Freund Heckie, gibt, sucht er nach einer Lösung oder neuen Gefährten, die sich nicht an diesen Umständen stören. Eigentum Modifiziertes Multimeter thumb|left|100pxDieses Messgerät wurde von Bandit in vielen aufwendigen Schritten weit über seine ursprünglichen Kapazitäten hinaus erweitert. So hat er die Notwendigkeit von Kabeln abgeschafft, indem er ein Modul für die Ethermanipulation integrierte. Neben zusätzlichen Stellschrauben und Rädchen können mehrere Skalen eingeschoben werden, mit denen sich diverse physikalische und chemische Eigenschaften erfassen lassen. So unscheinbar dieses Gerät auch wirkt so hat es doch ein hohes Gewicht für seine Ausmaße und scheint äußerst robust zu sein, was ihm jedoch die unzähligen Krater und Schmierer nicht erspart hat. Für gewöhnlich trägt Bandit dieses mächtige Werkzeug in seiner Jacken- oder Hosentasche mit sich. Baseball Schläger thumb|left|172pxDieses typisch amerikanische Sportgerät zählt zu Bandits Lieblingswerkzeugen, außerhalb der Werkstatt. Um die Überzahl der Schurken und Verbrecher auszugleichen begleitet ein Exemplar, aus Aluminium, ihn stets. Neben seiner Verwendung als Keule erfreut sich der Schläger auch hin und wieder der Verwendung in seiner eigentlichen Funktion. Für gewöhnlich befindet er sich in der großen Sporttasche. In seiner Kindheit hat Bandit nur ein einziges Softball Spiel gewonnen, der Pokal, der diesen Sieg bezeugt steht wie ein heiliger Gral in seinem Allerheiligsten. Allerheiligstes thumb|left|150pxInmitten des New Yorker Schrottplatzes - Heckies Schrottplatz - hat Bandit seinen Arbeitsplatz über die Jahre hinweg an seine Bedürfniss angepasst. Auch wenn er im Durcheinander oft nach seinem Werkzeug suchen muss gehen ihm hier viele Dinge einfach leichter von der Hand. Schon oft hat sich in den vielen Fächern und Schubladen wichtiges Material oder Werkzeug versteckt, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, es je besessen zu haben. Hier werden nicht nur die Fahrzeuge der Kunden einer Inspektion unterzogen, sondern auch Bandits Schlitten immer und immer wieder untersucht, auseinander genommen und verbessert. Feuerwaffen Im Laufe der Zeit hat Bandit sich eine winzige Sammlung von Feuerwaffen zugelegt um sich und seine Freunde im allerschlimmsten Notfall verteidigen zu können. Meistens setzt er diese Waffen jedoch nur zur Abschreckung ein, denn es gilt immer noch der Leitsatz, nur ein lebender Schurke kann seine Lektion lernen. Colt_1911.jpg|Colt 1911 m1-garand.jpg|M1 Garand Fuhrpark Classic dodge challenger timeline 1 by okamigrey-d4s3i7s.jpg|Dodge Challenger 1966 ford galaxie 7 litre 1 by okamigrey-d4s3igm.jpg|Ford Galaxie Copy of P2095965_Fire_Truck_1.jpg|Nissan Titan Aktuelles Zusammen mit Heckie verbrachte er eine entspannte Woche auf den Bahamas. Leider war das nur Gehirnwäsche und so haben sie ihre Mission in der Dark Sphere erfolgreich beendet. Kategorie:SC Kategorie:Mage